


A Dish Best Served Cold

by PeachesnRose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Modern AU, Romance, fake relationship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesnRose/pseuds/PeachesnRose
Summary: Zuko gets dumped 2 days before prom, and ends up roped into a scheme to win the break up. Cue a fake relationship to show up an ex girlfriend at a school dance.





	1. Chapter 1

When your parents are wealthy and powerful, they like to spend time with their wealthy and powerful friends, and you have to spend time with your parent’s friend’s kid. Toph used to throw sand at Zuko’s face and he would push her into the dirt, but you can only be angry about sand to the face for so long. Plus the tedious dinners get a little less tedious when you have a friend to sneak off and watch cartoons with. At least, that’s what they used to do. Since Zuko started high school he had insisted that cartoons were too childish. So Toph had been subjected to 4 long years of nature documentaries, fighting movies, and foreign films. She didn’t mind fighting films so much, but its hard to watch a foreign film when you can’t read the subtitles. Tonight while their parents were enjoying cocktails downstairs, the two of them were watching a documentary about the swamp benders of the south west. Or at least, Zuko was watching it. Toph had a book open in her lap and was running her fingers over the pages from edge to edge. 

“Why are we watching this stupid movie anyway?” She asked him frustratedly. Her book was boring and they’d been there for hours. She felt him shrug beside her, so she continued. “Neither of us can water bend so its not like we can use any of this information.” He shrugged again and made a noncommittal noise. He had been uncharacteristically quiet all evening, but now she was getting worried. Normally if she insulted his choice in movies they would argue for at least an hour. “What’s made you soft all of a sudden?” She asked, more aggressively than necessary. 

“You wouldn’t even understand…” He said softly. Toph Scoffed.

“I’m 16 not stupid, Flamebrain” she shot back. 

“Ugh, fine! You really want to know? Mai… Mai broke up with me today.” Toph froze, she hadn’t been expecting that. Toph knew things were rocky between the couple, but she had at least expected them to last until the end of the year.

“What happened?” She asked gently a few minutes later. 

He shrugged his shoulders again and then mumbled “She said I was boring… Said she wanted to go to senior prom with someone who didn’t bore her to death…” 

Toph let out a low whistle. “That’s harsh, Sparky.” She consoled. “But I say you dodged a bullet. I may not know Mai very well but I don’t think she has any right to call another person boring. I didn’t know it was possible for a human being to be so exhaustingly monotone…” He let out a small chuckle but lapsed into silence again. 

“So, what are you going to do?” Toph asked after another moment. 

“What do you mean “what are am I going to do?”” He replied angrily. “She dumped me. There’s nothing I can do.” 

“Nothing you can do? C’mon Z, this is your chance!” She exclaimed. “You’ve got to find someone else to go with! You’ve got to win the break up!”

“She was the one who did the dumping,” he pointed out, “I’d say she’s already won.”

“No!” Toph exclaimed. “Mai is expecting to walk in to prom with her new date and see you all alone and sad. But you won’t be! We’re going to find someone new for you to go with!” She practically shouted. “Think how mad she’ll be if she walks in expecting to gloat but instead she sees you standing with a new girlfriend, 2 days after she dumped you!” 

Zuko paused and Toph could almost hear him considering the idea. She grinned happily untill he spoke again. “That’s a great idea and all Toph, but how the hell am I going to find a new girlfriend in 2 days?” He demanded angrily. 

“Easy!” She replied after a moments contemplation. “We don’t need to find you an actual girlfriend, just someone who will go with you and go along with it for a few hours. Mai never needs to know that you and your date aren’t actually dating!” 

He sighed and leaned back against the couch. “I don’t know any girls who would agree to that. Most of them would want to actually date me…”

Toph laughed. “A bit full of yourself, aren’t you?” Then she sank back against the couch as well, thinking. They sat there for a few minutes until Toph felt Zuko jerk out of his stupor. He sat straight backed on the very edge of the cushion, and then she felt him turn his body towards her. 

“I think I know who I need to bring…” he said slowly. “It has to be someone Mai isn’t friends with, so that she doesn’t find out.” 

“Right!” Replied Toph excitedly.

“And… And preferably it would be someone that she doesn’t like, since that would piss her off even more.”

“Right!” Toph cried again, an evil grin now growing on her face.

“And it should be someone I know well, so that me bringing them to the dance is plausible…”

“Right!” Toph repeated. She was now running through all the girls at school in her head, trying to figure out which of them met the criteria. 

“It has to be you, Toph.”

“Ri-WRONG” she bellowed, jumping off the couch. She began pacing the room angrily. Go to Zuko’s senior prom with him? Was he crazy?

“It was your idea!” He insisted. “You said I needed to go with someone, and you’re the only one who fits the criteria!” 

“It would be too weird” she maintained, angrily. “No way, Zuko!”

He sighed and she could sense the defeat emanating from him . “Fine” he answered “This was a stupid idea anyway.”

Toph stopped pacing and turned to him. “Excuse you.” She said angrily, “This is an excellent idea.”

She sank to the couch beside Zuko, then spoke a moment later. “Suppose we do this…” she said hesitantly. “You can’t tell any of my friends. They’d ask too many questions and make fun of me till I die.”

“Obviously!” He insisted. “And it would only be for one night any way! They’d never find out.”

A knock at the living room door startled them both, and they turned towards Toph’s mother.   
“Toph, sweetie, we’re leaving now. Do you need me to grab your things for you?” Poppy asked sweetly. 

Toph rolled her eyes, and stood up from the couch again. “No thanks mom, I’ll grab them.” She said, in a decidedly polite voice, then she smiled docilely in the direction of the door until she heard her mother leave the room. 

Toph picked up her jacket and her school bag from the coffee table, then she turned to Zuko who had stood up to walk her to the front hall. She 2punched him in the arm and whispered “Pick me up at 8, Sparky.” Then she turned and left the room without anything else in way of good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

“Katara” Toph announced as she walked into the coffee shop. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were seated in the corner, sipping coffee and tea. Toph made her way towards them, and flopped down unceremoniously into one of the overstuffed armchairs. “Katara,” She repeated, “I need you to help me find a dress.” 

There was a pause as they all stared at her for a moment. “Toph, you hate dresses.” Katara replied, “Why do you want one all of a sudden?” 

Toph jumped up, “None of your concern, Sugar Queen”. She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “This is the opportunity you’ve always wanted, isn’t it? To dress me up like a paper doll?” Katara sighed and put down her drink. 

“Fine.” She said, exasperated. “But we had better go now.” And the two of them walked out into the street.

Several hours later found Toph being suffocated by several hundred pounds of chiffon and tulle. They seemed to have tried on every dress in the shop, but Katara still wasn’t satisfied. Toph could feel her circling, examining the dresses with an eagle sharp gaze. 

“No.” Katara said finally, “This one is too much, you need something simple.” And she moved forward to unzip the dress for Toph. As Toph changed into the next gown, Katara shouted so she could be heard inside the changing room. “I wish you’d tell me what event you need this for. It’s hard to pick a dress when you don’t know the occasion.”

“It’s… It’s just a family thing.” She replied, cautiously. “I wasn’t sure I was even going until yesterday.”  
She reached over her shoulder and managed to pull the zipper all the way up, then she stepped out of the changing room. Katara gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth.

“Toph, this is the dress!” she cried. “You look absolutely gorgeous!” 

“Ill take your word for it, Katara.” Said Toph, nonplussed. The dress felt okay, she thought, it wasn’t nearly as itchy as the tulle. The length was okay too, as it cascaded down to her mid calf rather than all the way to the floor. Maybe she would be able to wear leggings underneath, she thought. They paid for the dress and left the shop weighed down by the large shopping bag. 

“When is the event?” Katara asked as they walked towards the bus stop. “Do you want to come over to my place beforehand so I can do your makeup?” 

“Yeah, I guess I need that done too.” Toph replied. “Thanks for your help, Katara.” The two of them stood in silence for a moment and Katara examined her friend. Toph hated dresses, and she had never seen the point of makeup, yet here she was, asking for help with both. Katara figured the event Toph was going to must be pretty important for her to be preparing so thoroughly. Then the two girls boarded the bus, and she didn’t think on it any further.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko rang the doorbell at 8:00 on the dot. The bell echoed through the halls of the Bei-Fong manor. “Well aren’t we timely?” Said Toph, as the door swung open. He stared at her for a moment, and she blushed. “Does it really look that bad?” She asked. Toph had allowed Katara to do some very simple makeup, and her hair was out of its usual bun. It fell over her shoulders, down her back towards her silk dress which Katara had assured her was green. Zuko did not respond, simply moving forward to attach a small corsage to her left hand. 

“Are you ready to go?” He asked. She nodded and they walked out towards his car. Toph brought her wrist towards her nose and took a small sniff of the corsage. A fresh rose by the smell of it. Zuko opened the passenger side door for her and then moved to the drivers side. 

As they drove Zuko fiddled with the radio and Toph was unusually silent untill she felt they were near the school. “We need a game plan.” She announced. “We can’t just wing this. If we’re going to make this believeable we need to actually seem somewhat…. Into each other.”

Zuko tensed. “Fine.” He replied. “How do we do that?” 

“Well for starters,” Toph explained, “we’re going to need to be… touchy. Your hand on my waist and all that jazz.” Zuko hummed in affirmation as he pulled into the school parking lot. “The corsage was a nice touch though,” Toph added. “Even if it was the one you originally ordered for Mai.” 

He paused unbuckling his seatbelt, but didn’t reply. Toph waited patiently for him to come around and open her car door again. If she had to pretend to be his stupid date, she was going to enjoy it. Zuko placed his hand on the small of her back and they walked towards the gym doors. 

Toph waited patiently as he presented their tickets at the doors. She couldn’t hear Mai’s voice, but she wanted to be prepared, so as they walked into the gym she grabbed Zuko hand. He startled, but didn’t pull away. 

“I don’t see her.” He whispered.

“Me neither…” She responded, prompting him to elbow her discretely. 

They made their way towards the corner of the gym where a photographer was set up. Toph smiled vaguely in the direction of the camera, and was alert for any signs of Mai. “Step a bit closer together please!” Said the photographer, and Toph felt Zuko’s warm arm pull her closer to his side. They had just stepped away from the photo both when Zuko froze.

“What the hell?” Came a monotone voice. Toph smirked and allowed Zuko to wrap his arm around her once again. Mai stalked forward angrily. “Who the hell is this?” She demanded. “I knew you would be desperate for a new date Zuko, but this is just pathetic….” She sneered. “Bringing the little blind girl, how sad….”

Toph gritted her teeth, but Zuko responded before she could start. “Actually, Mai. Toph and I have been friends for a long time, and she actually knows how to have a good time.” He said, calmly. “So really, I’m grateful that you dumped me 2 days before prom… Otherwise I would have had to take you.” Mai scoffed and began to reply, but Zuko cut across her. “So thanks again Mai, and have a really nice time with Jet.” And then Toph was pulled away from the scene. 

“That was awesome, Sparky!” She cried, when they had fled the gym and found an empty hallway. Zuko leaned against the lockers and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I guess…” He said, unsure.

“No.” She replied, delivering a swift punch to his upper arm. “You did it. You didn’t let her humiliate you at the prom. YOU won the break up. Not her.” Then she stepped away and linked her arm with his. “And I’m not going to let you mope around for the rest of the night either. Your senior prom is supposed to be fun, so damn it Z, you’re going to have fun.”

And she pulled Zuko back towards the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, and any time Mai looked at the two benders they seemed to be having a great time. Toph smiled with glee when halfway through the prom, Mai stormed out angrily. It seemed that Jet wasn’t the most attentive date. Even Zuko cracked a smile. The two wandered away from the punch bowl, and made their way back onto the dance floor. They danced to the upbeat pop music for what seemed like hours, even though Zuko claimed to hate it. Then softly, the DJ transitioned the music into a much slower song. Toph scoffed and started to leave the dance floor when Zuko pulled her back towards him. “I don’t know how to slow dance, sparky.” She said, quietly. 

“I’ll show you.” he replied, taking her hand in his and placing the other on her waist. Toph placed her free hand on his shoulder hesitantly, and the two began to sway. It wasn’t so bad, gently moving back and forth. Zuko began to hum to the song and Toph leaned her head against his shoulder. He smelled like some and cologne. She could feel his thumb softly stroking her back as they swayed. Zuko spun her and she was pulled back against his chest. 

“ALL RIGHT KIDS,” came a loud voice from the stage as the song ended. The two startled and stepped apart. They let go of each others hands as if they had been burned. “Thank you for coming to the Kyoshi High Senior prom!” Came the announcers voice again. “Make sure to drive home safe, and enjoy your summer!” 

They stood motionless for a moment, before Zuko cleared his throat. “I’ll drive you home.” He said finally. 

Toph shook herself out of her stupor to punch him in the arm. “Damn right, Z” she replied. “Since I can’t exactly drive myself... and you drove me here to begin with. 

They walked back to the parking lot and drove back to the Bei Fong Manor, listening to music and laughing about the success of the evening.. Toph felt strange about the last dance, but she didn’t want to bring it up. They pulled into the driveway and they walked up towards the front door. As Toph unlocked the front door, Zuko cleared his throat again. 

“Thanks, for helping me out.” He said, softly. He leaned towards her and Toph felt his lips brush her cheek. Then he was walking briskly back to his car as she stood stunned in her doorway. His car pulled away and Toph stepped inside, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I love this pairing so much, and I would like to make this modern AU a series.

**Author's Note:**

> I am from a part of Canada where we don’t do prom so please forgive any errors. We do grad, which only happens once and always seemed a bit more formal.


End file.
